memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dilithium
Dilithium, also known as radan, is an element, a member of the hypersonic series, mostly occurring as crystalline mineral. It was used to control the power of the warp drive systems of many starships by regulating the matter/antimatter reaction in a ship's warp core because of its ability to be rendered porous to light-element antimatter when exposed to high temperatures and electromagnetic pressures. It controlled the amount of power generated in the reaction chamber, channeling the energy released by mutual annihilation into a stream of electro-plasma. Under certain rare circumstances, dilithium deposits can form in such a way that the crystals grow into perfectly aligned lattices. If enough dilithium is present, it begins to form "generator strata". A piezoelectric effect occurs when the crystals take the radiant heat of the planet and convert it into mechanical energy. This mechanical energy can increase tectonic stresses in a planet's crust to the point where the planet literally tears itself apart. This phenomenon was responsible for the destruction of a number of planets in the Selcundi Drema sector. One method of detecting the potential presence of dilithium deposits during a geological survey is by studying UV absorption patterns. Certain characteristic patterns tend to indicate the presence of traker deposits, which are commonly formed along with the dilithium ore. An ico-spectrogram could then be run to confirm the ore's presence. ( ) History Dilithium can be found on only a few planets in the galaxy, and is therefore a rare and valuable substance. On Troyius, where dilithium was known as radan, it had a variety of different uses, including jewelry. ( ) In 2267, the Federation attempted to open negotiations with the Halkans to allow the Federation to mine dilithium from their planet, but they refused out of fear that the Federation would one day use their materials for acts of violence. That same year, in the mirror universe, the Halkans refused an explicit demand from the crew of the for their dilithium crystals. Standard procedure dictated a phaser barrage on their cities, but Captain James T. Kirk, accidentally sent to the mirror universe, would not allow this. ( ) computer core]] After being sent back in time to 1947, Quark asked US General Rex Denning if dilithium was used as a currency. ( ) ]] ]] While the early Earth starships of the NX class utilized dilithium matrices in their warp cores, ( ) starships used crystallized lithium until the mid-2260s, before switching to dilithium. Housed in a dilithium crystal converter assembly, the crystals were used as a power source as well as a regulator. Dependency on that power meant the starships risked losing the ability to maintain an orbit, let alone use of their warp drive, when a number of dilithium crystals were drained of their power or became fused in their assembly. In some circumstances, crystals could be re-amplified to provide continued service, rather than replaced. ( ) One of the reasons why dilithium was so valuable before the late 23rd century was because dilithium gradually decrystalizes during use, and there existed no practical means of inducing recrystallization. However, during a time travel mission to 1986, Spock and Scotty developed a method of recrystallizing dilithium through exposure to gamma radiation. Decrystalizing dilithium resulted in certain byproducts, including illium-629 and, when used in warp cores, trilithium resin. ( ) By the 2360s, it was possible to recrystallize dilithium while it was still enclosed in the warp core's dilithium articulation frame using a theta-matrix compositor. ( ; ; ) Dozaria was rich in dilithium, which attracted the Breen to the planet. In 2366, they forced the Ravinok to crash on the planet and put the survivors to work in the dilithium mine. ( ) In 2372, the discovered a new form of dilithium in the Delta Quadrant that remained stable at much higher reaction rates, allowing a vessel to travel more efficiently at much higher speeds. This dilithium was installed aboard the shuttlecraft Cochrane to test an experimental warp 10 flight. ( ) Dukat and Damar were able to trick Captain K'Temang into believing the Groumall was carrying refined dilithium crystals by modifying the Cardassian freighter's subspace transceiver array to emit a false dilithium signal. ( ) Odo and several members of the Cardassian Rebellion destroyed the Tevak shipyards by sabotaging the dilithium in its storage bunkers. ( ) Lyndsay Ballard said that dilithium extraction was always one of B'Elanna Torres' specialties. ( ) Torres helped Neelix prepare for a mining operation by giving him material to study on dilithium geophysics. ( ) Known dilithium sources * ( ; ; ) *Dozaria ( ) *Elas ( ) *Halkan homeworld ( ) *Remus ( ) *Rura Penthe ( ) *Selcundi Drema sector ( ) *Troyius ( ) Appendices See also *Dilithium hydroxyl Background information * Scientifically, use of the prefix "di-" denotes two atoms, suggesting dilithium consists of two atoms of lithium. However, lithium, being a metal, should not be able to exist in this state, as metals cannot form diatomic molecules. "Real" dilithium (two lithium atoms in a covalent bond) is only currently known to exist as a gas. * According to Star Trek Encyclopedia, originally, lithium was said to be used to control the warp reaction, but it was quickly realized that since lithium was a real element, with known properties, it would not be able to do some of the things the writers wanted it to do. * According to the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, (p. 17) dilithium's symbol was Dl, and it had the atomic weight 315 and atomic number 119. It was first discovered by Humans as early as 2049 on the fifth moon of Jupiter. * Dilithium was also mentioned in a deleted scene from the Star Trek: Enterprise first season episode . In this scene, dilithium was the payment to the Risians for the shore leave of several crew members on the planet Risa. Apocrypha Several prop dilithium clusters were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Star Trek Online introduced dilithium as a currency in its fifth season, "Call to Arms". External links * * de:Dilithium es:Dilitio fr:Dilithium it:Dilitio ja:ダイリチウム nl:Dilithium pl:Dilit pt:Dilítio sv:Dilitium Category:Elements